Memories in the Rain
by Neko D. Hikaru
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, y un montón de recuerdos ¿Dejavu?. Ukitake lleva a Rukia a una misión, pero algo le traera muchos recuerdos. PRE-Bleach. UkitakexRukia, el primero del fandom en español :D. Probablemente en un futuro el Rate cambie.
1. Prólogo

**Esto es un semi AU. Si bien en el canon nunca pasó, lo ubicaría antes de que Rukia conozca a Ichigo. Bueno, sabrán que Bleach no me pertenece, porque sino, sería hombre, viviría en Japón y haría fics sólo para ver qué me dicen, pero en japonés (¿?). Pero soy mujer y hago fics sólo por diversión, y eso.**

_Era una noche totalmente oscura. Llovía a cantaros, y los uniformes de shinigami de ambos estaban empapados._ _Estaban en un lugar semi-boscoso, lo que ponía muy nerviosa a Rukia. Todo le recordaba a aquél día en que su zanpakutoh se había teñido de rojo, de la sangre de un shinigami. Se estremeció visiblemente, y Ukitake pareció notarlo, porque la miró y sonrió apaciblemente._

_Siguieron caminando por el bosque –intenta hacer shumpo en la lluvia torrencial, ¡terminarías ahogándote!- en dirección a una alerta de hollow. Por alguna razón, su superior le había pedido que fuera con ella. _

_-Este es el lugar, Kuchiki. La hora será en unos minutos.- Comentó Ukitake, con tono suave. Estaban en un claro, y ambos empapados y helados. No se sentía ningún Reiatsu. Ambos se quedaron callados, expectantes. Ya era la hora y no había ni señales del hollow, ni de una garganta. Se separaron para buscar, durante un rato, algún rastro del espíritu. _

_Ukitake caminó, solo, por entre los árboles. Qué extraño, el hollow debería estar por allí. Repentinamente, sintió que algo se acercaba, un aura asesina. Dio la vuelta y frenó el impacto con su arma. Y se encontró frente a frente con Rukia. _

_-Kuchiki, ¿Qué haces?- Al hombre se le erizó el pelo en la nuca. La expresión de la chica era vacía y asesina. Retirando su espada, la mujer volvió a arremeter, una y otra vez. Intentó una estocada, que cortó un mechón de pelo blanco. El largo cabello cayó al suelo, contrastando con la tierra fértil, como hilos de plata. Jyuushiro se estaba poniendo nervioso y Rukia no le daba respiro. Pero ¿por qué lo atacaba? No parecía ser ella misma. Siguió retrocediendo por el bosque, mientras su compañera avanzaba._

_-¡Kuchiki detente!- Suplicó Ukitake, ya completamente alterado. Pero obtuvo otro ataque como respuesta. El capitán decidió que era momento de detener eso. Se adelantó, con un rápido movimiento, y sujetó a la mujer por las muñecas. Ella forcejeó inútilmente por unos momentos._

_-¡Mai, Sode no shirayuki!- Rukia dijo las palabras de liberación, aun sin mover la espada. _

_-¡No, Kuchiki!...- Ukitake se apartó, porque la chica ya había comenzado a recitar una técnica._

_-¡__Tsugi no mai, hakuren!- Evitó el ataque, que dejó una buena cantidad de árboles congelados. El ambiente frío de la lluvia pasó a gélido, y comenzó a nevar. Suaves copos blancos cayeron sobre el traje de ambos. _

_-Kuchiki bas… ¡Ugh!- el diálogo fue detenido por un acceso de tos, a lo que le siguió vomitar una cantidad de sangre. Aprovechando el momento, Rukia se lanzó sobre él, intentando una estocada. Ukitake no pudo detener el ataque, y terminó herido en el hombro. Tomó la espada, impidiendo que Rukia la saque de su cuerpo y levantando a Sougyo no Kotowari, la dirigió contra su nuca, golpeando rápidamente por el revés. La morena cayó inconsciente, y Ukitake pudo ver que una criatura se deslizaba por su nuca, escapando. La atrapó fácilmente y la observó con cuidado. ¡Era un pequeño hollow! Sin soltar al espíritu, se acercó a Rukia y corrió el cabello que ocultaba la nuca, revelando una herida redonda y sangrante. Dejó al pequeño animal, que tenía forma de lagarto en el suelo, y cuando huía, lo purificó con facilidad. Luego enfundó a Sougyo no Kotowari y a Sode no Shirayuki, y cargó a su compañera en brazos, alejándose_

_Por suerte, su casa no estaba tan lejos de la puerta. En sí, vivía bastante apartado del resto. Abrió la puerta de la gran casa tradicional, para encontrarse con una jovencita que iba con un yukata de hombre en las manos. Al verlo, lo dejó caer y palideció. _

_-¡Ukitake-sama!, ¡¿Qué le pasó?!- _

_El aludido intentó calmarla, en vano, y media hora más tarde, estaba con el hombro vendado y un té caliente en las manos. La criada, Tsubaki, había cambiado las ropas empapadas de Rukia, que ahora estaba con un yukata de dormir rosado y la había dejado sobre un futón. _

_Era extraño, porque Rukia estaba en un estado similar a si hubiera gastado gran cantidad de energía. El hombre supuso que tenía que ver con aquél animal parásito. Mientras estaba pensando eso, la mujer abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe._

_-¡Ukitake-taichou!- Miró alrededor, desconcertada, y observó al hombre a su lado, que le sonreía con simpatía. Dirigió la mirada puntualmente al hombro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él. _

_-¿Dónde estoy?-_

_-En mi casa.- Rukia musitó un "ya veo" y bajó la vista, dándose cuenta de que no tenía su ropa y se sonrojó de golpe._

_-¿quién me cambió de ropa?- exigió, levantando la vista_

_-Tsubaki-chan lo hizo. Ella es una de las criadas de la casa.- _

_Se hizo un silencio en el que l a joven miró de nuevo el hombro masculino, con aire de culpabilidad._

_-No pude detenerme, no entiendo que pasó, lo siento…- Intentó disculparse, pero sólo logró balbucear un par de frases incoherentes. _

_-Kuchiki, no te preocupes.-_

_-Pero es mi culpa, no debí dejarme controlar por ese hollow y fue como la vez…-_

_-Rukia, olvídalo- interrumpió él. Usar su primer nombre, fue lo que logró que cesaran sus disculpas y lo mirara sorprendida. De alguna manera le gustaba ese tono familiar._

**Bien, puse este capítulo como prueba, si le gusta a alguien, subiré el siguiente capítulo. Sino quedará como un One shoot demasiado leve para mi gusto.**


	2. Adiós

_Habían pasado unos pocos días desde los últimos sucesos. Rukia había estado pensando mucho en los últimos acontecimientos. Sobretodo los recuerdos que aquél día le había traído. Su capitán había detenido las disculpas sólo con el hecho de pronunciar su primer nombre. Pero aun así pensaba que podría haberse detenido. Además le había traído malos recuerdos al hombre con aquello. Bueno, a ella también le traía malos recuerdos. _

_-Kaien-dono…-_

_Apartó la vista del techo de su habitación y miró el reloj. Ya era de mañana, no valía la pena seguir intentando dormir, que de todas maneras era en vano después de aquella pesadilla. Trató de olvidar las imágenes, pero las tenía grabadas en la retina. La forma en la que la había mirado Ukitake esa noche era difícil de describir. Tal vez desesperación era la más acercada, pero era un sentimiento más complicado. Suponía que tenía que ver con lo que había llevado a la muerte de Kaien, pero seguía habiendo algo más. _

_Era la mirada que le había dirigido en la realidad. Pero en el sueño, en ese momento, su cuerpo cambiaba al corrupto cuerpo de su teniente, ennegrecido por el hollow, y el capitán cambiaba su expresión a una de puro terror y ella había saltado sobre él y la había atravesado el pecho sólo con su mano. De alguna forma, era un movimiento perfectamente predecible, y él no lo había evitado. La sangre caliente y oscura manaba de la herida sin parar. Ukitake la miraba con tristeza, pero no con reproche y el peso del capitán cayó sobre la pequeña shinigami._

_Rukia se levantó pesadamente, intentando sacudir el sueño de su memoria. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse, y cuando salió de la casa ya era tarde. Corrió por las calles del Seiretei tomando varios atajos, con lo que finalmente sólo llegó con unos minutos de retrazo. Ukitake y los dos terceros oficiales de la división estaban allí. Sentarô y Kiyone estaban discutiendo algo que al parecer tenía que ver con el papeleo de la división, que estaba incompleto para aquellas fechas, y tenían una pila de misiones que distribuir._

_El capitán lucía resignado ante las constantes batallas de sus dos subordinados. Finalmente puso las manos sobre las cabezas de los dos, lo que paró sus gritos en seco y declaró que todos harían el papeleo cooperando. La división generalmente era bastante unida y solidaria, por lo que nunca había problemas con esa clase de cosas. _

_Rukia sonrió. La división trece era casi como una familia. Claro, así era como lo manejaba su capitán. Su mente divagó hacia las ventajas del trabajo en equipo y…_

_-Kuchiki.- _

_Rukia dio un respingo ¿cuánto tiempo había estado embobada?. El hombre, que le tocaba el hombro, rió. _

_-¿Vamos?-_

_-ahh… sí- murmuró ella, y le siguió. Estuvieron toda la tarde rellenando formularios de todo tipo, y se lo llevaron a Hisagi al final del día. Kiyone se levantó de un salto del escritorio que había ocupado todo el día y declaró que los invitaría a todos a comer. Rukia empezó a excusarse, diciendo que estaba demasiado cansada, pero su hiperactiva compañera la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ellos. Unas horas más tarde ella y Sentarô estaban borrachos, puesto que la cena había sucedido a numerosas copas de sake. Mirando como se peleaban de nuevo, Rukia suspiró con suavidad. Ukitake bebió del pequeño platito que tenía en la mano y la observó. _

_-¿Quieres ir a casa, Kuchiki?- Al ver que ella asentía, se levantó, dando a entender que la acompañaría. Caminaron bajo el cielo nocturno, en silencio._

_-Me asignaron una nueva área.- comentó Rukia, simplemente para romper el silencio._

_-¿En serio?¿cuál es?-_

_-El pueblo de Karakura.-_

_Ukitake se atragantó, aunque su compañera no se dio cuenta. Sonrió y le felicitó. Por lo general, un cambio de área significaba el acceso a un nivel mejor de trabajo, una paga mejor, aunque ella no la necesitara. Pero aparte de ello, las áreas y su nivel también eran influyentes en la visión de la gente sobre el shinigami. Pero Karakura…En Kamakura estaba escondido el __ōkagi. Era una zona extremadamente valiosa, aunque muy pocos sabían de su existencia. Yamamoto-Soo-taichou, por supuesto, y Shunsui. Y él, por supuesto. Miró al cielo mientras seguía caminando. Luego de eso, se quedaron en un silencio pacifico. Para Rukia era agradable estar con su capitán. Se sentía protegida, aunque no solía ser de esas personas débiles que necesitaban protección. Luchaba con toda su energía. Recordó el momento en que había huido del teniente Kaien y suspiró lastimosamente al tiempo que se detenía. Habían llegado a la casa Kuchiki._

_-¿Qué pasa, no te sientes bien?- _

_Rukia levantó la vista para encontrarse la intensa mirada verde de Ukitake escrutándola. Ahh, esa sensación. Como si atravesara la ropa y la piel y llegase directo a sus pensamientos, al mirarle. Se sonrojó._

_-Estoy bien, no es nada. Buenas noches, capitán.-_

_-Buenas noches, Kuchiki.- él sonrió y dio media vuelta. Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba, quedándose en babia. _

_-Te esperaba, Rukia.- La grave voz de su hermano sonó detrás de ella, haciéndole dar un salto._

_-¡Niisama! ¡No me asustes así!-_

_-Creo que deberías esperar que esté aquí. Es mi casa, después de todo.-_

_El siguiente día pasó sin incidentes hasta el atardecer. Rukia estaba por irse a su primer misión en karakura. El capitán la había escoltado hasta la puerta, sonriéndole. _

_-Volveré en la mañana, supongo.- _

_-Buena suerte…hmm, Kuchiki…-_

_-¿sí?-_

_-Cuando vuelvas, tengo algo importante que decirte.-_

_-¿Qué es?- Rukia lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos grises llenos de curiosidad. El hombre rió de buena gana._

_-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.-_

_-Me muero de curiosidad-_

_Jyuushiro la miró irse con su jigokucho por el portal. Se quedó allí por un momento. Luego se dio vuelta bruscamente. Al hacer eso la vista se le nubló y el piso tambaleó rápidamente. ¿por qué estaba tan mareado? Caminó como un zombie hasta los cuarteles de la división, donde fue recibido por Kiyone. Ella le tomó de la muñeca, para arrastrarlo edificio adentro, diciendo algo de un documento que había que firmar. Pero antes de terminar su frase, se detuvo y se acercó a él. Estiró su mano para alcanzar su cara, y tocó su frente. _

_-Tiene fiebre,-dijo, en tono de réplica.- Vamos, tienes que ir a casa. Empezó a empujarlo directamente hacia la puerta._

_-Uaah, espera, Kotetsu tranquila, ya entendí, ya entendí.- _

_Aun así, la tercer oficial lo acompañó hasta su casa, donde evidentemente estaba bien atendido. _

_La fiebre sólo fue el primer síntoma. Poco después empezó a respirar agitadamente, mientras un silbido se podía escuchar desde el fondo de los pulmones. Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y tosió sangre varias veces, a pesar de que habitualmente eso sólo pasaba cuando se agitaba demasiado o se ponía nervioso. Cierto era que su salud no era la mejor del mundo, en especial su sistema respiratorio. Estuvo esperando al amanecer para llamar a un médico. Tal vez iría a ver a Unohana. _

_Pasaron tres días. Cuando tuvo la suficiente fuerza, se levantó y fue directo a la división._

_-Capitán ¿qué hace aquí?- Ukitake supuso que las ojeras oscuras y el silbido en la respiración agitada le delataban, pero no le dio importancia al comentario de Kotsubaki._

_-Quiero hablar con Kuchiki.-_

_-Eh…No sabemos donde está. Ella no regresó. En este momento están buscándola-_

_Rukia no había vuelto. No había vuelto de una misión sencilla. Eso significaba que... ¡no! No podía ser. Su respiración se agitó más de lo que ya estaba. Sentarô, preocupado por la creciente palidez de su cara, se apresuró a aclarar. _

_-Su reiatsu no desapareció. Está ahí, pero por alguna razón, la señal es ilocalizable.-_

_-Pero eso es …_

_-Sí, lo sé. Imposible.- _

_~o~_

¡Wahahaha! Creo que ya suponen que pasó. Y así, esto se engancha con el manga. No sé que haré. Depende de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos canónicos. Por favor, denme algo de tiempo :D y lamento haber tardado tanto.

Si alguien tiene una idea, sugerencia, tomatazo, crítica constructiva, destructiva, una papa frita (¿?) o cualquier cosa, que me lo diga, *_*.

Ah, por cierto: A ver si alguien adivina cuál es la enfermedad de Ukitake. Les daré dos pistas:

Es una enfermedad de las vías respiratorias

No puse todos los síntomas posibles.


	3. Soledad

Sí, sí, lo sé "¡Oh dios, estas viva!" (¿?) Oh, y un comentario: Ukitake le robó la mirada a Dumbledore en el capítulo anterior… bueno, pero sus ojos son verdes, no azules. (al menos en el manga). Y… no me tiren papas, pero… olvidé qué enfermedad tenía en particular XD. Aunque mis suposiciones son que su enfermedad crónica es Bronquiectasia. En este momento estamos en los acontecimientos de la irrupción en Seireitei. No voy a replicar las escenas del manga, son momentos "fuera de cámara" por ponerlo de alguna forma.

_Aquellos días habían sido insoportables para Ukitake. Y eso que él creía que no podría ponerse peor que los días en los que no sabían donde estaba su subordinada. Bueno, podían ponerse peor. Rukia había sido localizada y ahora estaba encerrada en lo más profundo del Seireitei. Además, estaba a punto de ser cruelmente ejecutada. Sin embargo, notó que gritarle a Byakuya no había sido lo más inteligente que había hecho. Se dejó llevar por la rabia, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Después de todo, solía ser una persona tranquila, amable. No era fácil sacarlo de quicio. Pero él tenía varios hermanos, todos más pequeños que él. Y se sentía protector con ellos, aun cuando a estas alturas todos eran adultos. _

_Cómo era que el joven heredero Kuchiki era tan frío con su hermanita era algo inconcebible para él . Y para colmo, había intrusos ¡humanos! en alguna parte del lugar, el capitan Aizen había sido asesinado, y los tenientes Hinamori y Kira estaban encarcelados por pelear entre ellos. Luego la teniente Hinamori había escapado, acusando al capitan Hitsugaya de asesinato. Reflexionó por un momento la cantidad de acontecimientos que se estaban precipitando en los últimos días. Y para colmo, estaban a punto de ejecutar a su joven subalterna, ese mismo día. _

_Lo que tenía pensado hacer era una locura, pero no tenían tiempo para nada más. Y de alguna manera, ese joven pelirrojo le había inspirado. Aquél intruso, Kurosaki, era casi idéntico a Kaien. Y no sólo en la apariencia, también le daba la misma sensación de soltura y sarcasmo con las pocas palabras que había dicho. Ukitake se levantó, decidido a hacer lo que iba a hacer, aunque fuera un movimiento desesperado aunque pudiera terminar muy mal para él. Después de todo, pelear con el General no era algo de lo que se salía fácilmente con vida. _

_Tomó el haori que lo identificaba como capitán y se lo puso._

_~o~_

_Rukia estaba echada en la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo azul. Llevaba puesto el vestido que le había hecho Ishida, por simple nostalgia. Cada vez que pensaba en el jóven Quincy, le daban ganas de golpear algo. Tal vez Ichigo no lo hubiera notado, era un torpe después de todo, pero ella, Orihime y Sado sí se habían dado cuenta. Claro que la mirada penetrante de él la había detenido de hacer cualquier comentario. Sin embargo, aun así se sentía impotente. Ishida había intentando salvarla con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que era una shinigami, había perdido sus poderes de Quincy por ella. Y no era simplemente poder. Era el último de su raza, el último que levantaba su bandera. Llevaba el orgullo de todos los Quincy en su corazón. Si ella fuera la última en su clase, no estaba segura de estar dispuesta a sacrificarse por otra persona, fuera cual fuera. No estaba segura de tener el valor para hacer eso. _

_De todas maneras, no era buena idea pensar en ello. Estaba decidida a dejar atrás los momentos que había pasado en el mundo humano y volver a su vida de shinigami. No era que no apreciara a sus amigos humanos y a todos los momentos que había pasado con ellos, pero tenía que continuar, seguir adelante. Después de todo, ella una shinigami, en burdas palabras humanas, estaba muerta. No podía quedarse a vivir en la tierra, no podía vivir siempre en el armario de Ichigo. Soltó una breve risa al pensar en eso y se levantó. No podía quedarse allí, abatida para siempre. Se levantó, y salió corriendo de aquél solitario páramo del Rukongai donde se había escondido. _

_~o~_

_Ukitake estaba haciendo una de sus actividades favoritas: Tomar té. Se sentía especialmente tranquilo y feliz esa tarde. El clima era cálido, y sus respiración estaba clara ese día. Sin embargo, él sabía que la paz era simplemente superficial. Aizen planeaba algo y pronto entrarían en guerra otra vez. Su felicidad se esfumó, y suspiró mirando la oscura superficie del té. Por suerte, Kiyone y Sentarô estaban ocupados con algo de papeleo. Si no, estarían acosándole con preguntas... o intentando hacerle reír. _

_Observó hacia el horizonte. Alguien se acercaba. No era nada raro, por que había miles de shinigamis por allí, pero ese era alguien especial. Sonrió al ver a Rukia acercarse. Llevaba un vestido simple, corto y delicado. Sin embargo, era poco común ver eso en el mundo de los shinigamis, puesto que la tela que usaban estaba hecha de la misma materia que ellos, espiritrones. Bueno, en realidad, no había problema en usarla. Los espiritrones de los shinigamis, a diferencia de los de los plus, eran pesados. En otras palabras, ellos podrían ponerse ropa humana. Claro que al ir al mundo humano, los vivos verían un vestido flotante. _

_En todo caso, el capitán sabía que uno de los intrusos había cosido ese vestido para ella, pero nunca la había visto con la prenda puesta. _

_-Bonita ropa, Kuchiki- Comentó a modo de saludo. Ella se sonrojó, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Siempre le habían parecido fascinantes sus actitudes, por momentos viriles y por momentos muy femeninas. Había estado dispuesta a dejarse sacrificar, y sin embargo ahora la veía allí, llena de vida y energía, a pesar de que había dejado a sus amigos vivos. Le ofreció té y charló con ella amigablemente. Hace tiempo que estaba consciente de que lo que sentía por su subordinada no era parte de la relación habitual entre un capitán y un shinigami, pero nunca la había tratado distinto. No pensaba decírselo tampoco._

_Rukia le había pedido que le cambiara de zona, y él aceptó con gusto. Mejor así, lejos de aquella ciudad tan peligrosa. Durante un corto lapso de tiempo, se sintió tranquilo._

_Hasta que empezó el final. _

_~o~_

_Se dirigía a la batalla, detrás de Shunsui. Los demás capitan iban a toda velocidad, adelante. Todos estaban preocupados. Después de todo no se sabía qué pensaba hacer Aizen, pero él no tenía ninguna ansia de llegar al campo. Amaba la paz y la guerra le provocaba una gran angustia. Simplemente quería volver a su casa, tomar té y mirar al cielo. Quería que su mayor preocupación fuera el bienestar absoluto de la 13ava división y unos cuantos hollows merodeando por la tierra. Lo que no sabía, lo que no se esperaba el capitan de pelo blanco, era que estaba caminando directamente hacia la muerte, que unas horas después iba a estar pensando en la pequeña shinigami que se había adueñado de su corazón y en cómo no le había dicho nada. Qué estupidez la suya, pensaba mientras intentaba respirar a través del agujero en su pecho. Y qué ironía era aquella. Se parecía ahora más a un arrancar que a un shinigami. _

_-Rukia, cómo quisiera verte ahora… aunque supongo que no sería agradable para tí- Ese fue su último pensamiento consciente._

Todavía no sé si voy a seguir el canon del manga, así que no se confíen del destino de Ukitake. Mwahahaha


End file.
